Midnight Meeting
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: The young and beautiful Gypsy Princess Mikan Sakura has vanished one night without a trace after leaving the village to go to the forbidden well. What happened to her? and who the hell is that guy?


Summary: The young and beautiful Gypsy Princess Mikan Sakura has vanished one night without a trace after leaving the village to go to the forbidden well. What happened to her? and who the hell is that guy?

Midnight Meeting

Mikan & Natsume

In the town

the people stay away

from the midnight well

For it's dark and

evil so they say

at the Midnight Well

In a small village where travelers come and go and gypsy's sing and dance. Everyone in the village were all at peace except a few. For you see, just five minutes away from the village upon a stony path that leads to an ancient well just inside the forest. No one dared to go near it because of the many rumors and stories of bad luck, they called it The Midnight Well.

They'll tell you a tale

of a lovely young maid

the fairest that they'd ever know

What a beauty they say

when she went her own way

on that night she set out on her own

The village was ran by a couple with their eighteen year old daughter named Mikan Sakura. She was a sweet girl with lovely ivory skin, long flowy brown hair and gorgeous hazel orbs. Mikan was always charming and was always nice. But she had a bit of an adventurous side and decided to go for a walk outside of the village and into the forest.

For they say

she had a rendezvous

at the Midnight Well

With a gypsy man

she barely knew

at The Midnight Well

This happened every night and people say they saw the young gypsy go towards the forest thinking about the well. They also have seen the figure of a young man wandering the village from time to time wondering who this person was.

Nobody knew where

he came from but

they remember the

fire in his eyes

His searing of cold

and his hair black

as coal and a look

that could just hypnotize

One night when the moon was bright one lady caught a glimpse of our mysterious man and what she saw was a burning passion for the young gypsy as she danced. Nobody knew where he came from or what he wanted but they knew it wouldn't be good. She saw the lonely expression in his features along with his hair that was the color of a raven's feather and eyes of blood that twinkled with lust. Later that night Mikan decided to walk in the forest only to encounter our young man, she saw him walk towards her when he said,

Come away, come away with me

Come here and lay with me

Come away out of the light

Come away, come away

Come and ride with me

into the night

At a small clearing near a running brook both of the lovers were sitting comfortably in each others arms the young man looked down at his goddess, "Mikan, won't you please come with me? Away from the light, away from everything?" Mikan looked up at him "but why Natsume? Why can't you stay with me here in the village?" the young man referred to as Natsume looked down at her once again. "Because my love I can not no matter how I wish for you to stay in the light your kind would never accept me. But I can't stand to lose you, I would die for you" The gypsy princess thought for a while, she too didn't want to lose Natsume and she was willing to give up everything to be with him. she looked at him and said, " yes Natsume I will leave my village to be with you, this is my decision and I too don't want to lose you." Natsume's eyes widened was she sure? she would leave her family and never be able to see them. But he knows she would do it. "Thank you Mikan" with that he kissed her and so ends the life of the gypsy princess.

Nevermore, they

never saw her face

at the Midnight Well

She was gone

and never left a trace

at the Midnight Well

The next morning the villagers couldn't find their princess and everyone was distraught Yuka and Izumi lost their only daughter and grieved for as long as they could. There was not one trace of her and nobody heard a thing. One question was running through their minds "where did she go?" as the days and months passed everyone gave up hope for the young maidens return, even her family.

They say when the summer nights

come to an end and the harvest

moon glows in the sky

A black horse will appear

and the sound you will hear

is the ghost as a gypsy rides by

On the night of a harvest moon, people swore they heard the young ladies voice as she was singing a tune but never saw her face. Mikan could never be any happier than being with Natsume and the same goes for him. Evern though she left her family and her old life, she was happy with her ultimate decision.

Come away, come away with me

Come here and lay with me

Come away out of light

Come away come away

Come and ride with me

Into the night

Come away, come away with me

Come here and lay with me

Come away out of light

Come away come away

Come and ride with me

Into the night

Mikan and Natsume rode into the night. The night of a harvest moon.

Yay another story done! If you guys haven't heard Midnight Well by Celtic Thunder I would advise listening to it Ryan Kelly has an AMAZING voive. Peace out everyone!

- ForeverXBlackXRose -


End file.
